kudarfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
'1. The Overview' KUDAR is a strategy game with elements of economy and tactic. Game is designed from 2 to 5 players. Additionally can be played with Game Master (GM) who is referee (umpire) of the game. Winner of the game is player who has more victory points (VP) at the end of the game. '2. Preparations' You can choose one of the campaign maps from different KUDAR territories. Choose the square map of territory 1x1 km. It is divided into 24x24 smaller squares (called Battle Squares). Each Battle Square represent 42 square meters and should have 120x120 cm in 1/35 scale. GM or players should choose one starting Battle Squere each. Based on the map the players should agree where it is possible to move between squares, where is difficult terrain, where impossible, where are buildings and so on to avoid future misunderstandings. If the GM is leading the game he is preparing the map and informing players of the details. Each player should have his own copy of the map identical to the other's. Choose the size of band. Each player have the same fund calculated in Silvers. Silver represent one Silver coin used in KUDAR. Players must agree on the size of the game and which Era they want to play. Different eras has different equipment available. I recommend two sizes of game: 40 Silvers for skirmish game and 100 Silvers for bigger battle. Each player has Silvers at the start to prepare his Band. Each player has to have minimum 1 model with the Soul to represent him in the game. This figure will be called Boss in this rules. If the Boss die in the game player can not continue and has to wait till other players finished the game. Then he can calculate his position in the ranking with 0 VP. Players can spend remaining Silvers on more models for their Band or keep them as cash. In that case players should have models or tokens representing their cash in the game and write on the band list who has the cash or which Battle Square it is. To create Boss character and other members of the band players can use ready characters or character creation section from the KUDAR supplements. When all players have their band lists and figures ready they can start the game. '3. The Game' Each player can divide his models into groups. Each group should have number or name to identify it on the Band list. The Band list should clearly show what models are in the each group. Example: “''Player A Group 1” or just “Group A1”'' Game is divided into 10 Game Turns. If opposing player's models meet on one Game Square then they play the Battle. The Battle is divided into 10 Battle Turns. 'Game Turn' There are phases of the Game Turn: 1. Checking the Injured 2. Calculating income 3. Spending income 4. Writing orders 5. Opening and comparing orders 6. Playing the Battles '1. Checking the Injured' Players need to establish what happened to models wounded in previous Game Turn. To resolve a Checking the Injured, player must roll D10. Cross-reference the Wounded model's Toughness (To) characteristic on table 1. For model to heal the wound result must equal to or over the number in the “D10 to success” row. If not model died and should be crossed over from the band list. '2. Calculating income' Every model which made action Work in previous Game Turn created some income for the Boss of the band. Usual income is 1 Silver per model with Soul per Game Turn. Models can not work if they were ordered to move or are on the same Game Square as the model of the other player. '3. Spending income' Employing new members for the Band, buying new equipment. All unspent Silvers should be noted as a cash. Players should note which model is carrying the band's cash. It is possible for other player's models to steal or rob this cash. '4. Writing orders ' Players should write down orders for their Groups for the new Game Turn and put them to one place, box or envelope. Example: Player A “''Group A1 move from Square A1 to A2 '' Group A2 work on A1 Group A3 move from Square A1 to B1” '' The slowest model in the group define how many squares group can move per Game Turn. If it has Movement (Mv) <10 cm it can move 1 Game Square If it has Mv between 10 and 19 cm it can move 2 Game Squares If it has Mv 20 cm or more it can move 3 Game Squares Groups can move only in vertical or horizontal directions. ''Example: Player A “''Group A1 can move 2 Game Squares. It moves from Square A1 to B2 by A2”'' '5. Opening and comparing orders ' This phase should be done by GM if present. He should open orders and compare them. If 2 or more groups of different players meet on the same Game Square GM should prepare Battle Table and inform players which side of the Battle Table and which Group they need to deploy. '6. Playing the Battles' If two or more Groups of opposing players meet on the same Game Square they play the Battle. Look into The Battle section of the rulebook for details. When all battles were played and resolved the Game Turn is finished and players can start new Game Turn. The sequence of Game Turns and it's phases should be repeated till 10th Game Turn. '4. Victory Points' After the last turn players should calculate their Victory Points. There are 3 ways to gain VPs. 1 Soul = 1 VP 1 Silver = 1 VP 1 Game Square occupied = 1 VP Player should calculate how many Souls he has. Each model with Soul special rule can be calculated as 1 VP. If model has 2 Souls it gives 2 VPs. Only models which are alive at the end of the game can be counted. Then player can add his cash with the value 1 Silver = 1 VP. At last player can add 1 VP for each Game Square where he has at least one model with the Soul and there is no models with Souls of the other players. The player who got the most Victory Points is the winner. Category:Rules